


Dream x Technoblade Oneshot

by c3_333 (orphan_account)



Category: mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, College, Fluff and Smut, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Some Plot, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/c3_333
Summary: Techno and Dream have been besties since middle school. The tension between them has only grew over time, now in college they became destined study buddies.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Dream x Technoblade Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this idea at like 4 am and had to write it as quickly as possible so i didn't forget  
> sorry if it seems rushed and things are misspelled/have improper grammar and punctuation
> 
> ALSO if you want i have a playlist you can listen to while reading, i feel like it sets the atmosphere more but lmk if u want it
> 
> enjoy my shitty oneshot 🤾

The two boys sat facing each other, legs intertwined under the table. Dream's knee was inside of Techno's thighs, and Techno's inside of his. Faces just inches apart, they could hear each other's breath. Dreams eyes followed as a bony finger traced along the textbook that sat infront of them, Techno reading it out loud and explaining the content. Dream glanced up for a split second to admire just how beautiful his friend looked. His long pink hair in a messy top knot bun, and dark red eyes that almost shimmered behind his glasses. The way they sat on his nose, the way he talked, the way he moved... Everything about him was so attractive.  
Techno had always been quiet and reserved ever since they first met in middle school, and Dream was pretty popular with lots of friends. It was hard to imagine them being friends, or even talking to each other; Yet they've been best friends almost all their life. They knew they liked each other, though it was never mentioned. The farthest they've ever gone is practicing kissing with each other, that was years ago though and they were just curious middle schoolers. Now being in college, Dream was confident in his sexuality and was pretty sure he was bisexual. Techno on the other hand, was not confident at all. He had no idea if he was gay, straight, bi, pan or even ace! He never really bothered to explore his sexuality, and didnt worry about it until recently. Dream is insanely attractive and for some reason he was just now realizing it? His athletic shape, bright green eyes, his freckles.. his smile that lit up the room.. its a bit embarrassing to admit but he's definitely got off to the thought of Dream before, and vice versa. They'd never tell each other that though.  
Techno pushed a stray peice of hair behind his ear, making Dream look away and blush a bit in embarrassment for staring. Dream hadn't even been paying attention to what he was saying, he was lost in his own thoughts. Techno straighted his back and closed the book, cracking his neck and sighing in relief. "Glad that's done." he stated. He turned so he wasn't facing Dream anymore and got up, walking over to his bed and sitting down. Dream just watched. "... You got anywhere to go?" Techno said, glancing up at Dream. Pausing, he said "No, i was thinking i could stay here for a bit."  
"Oh. Well I'm exhausted, so I'll be taking a nap. Don't mess with my stuff." He said, with his typical monotone voice. He swiftly took of his t-shirt and crawled under the blanket, propping up his head on stacked pillows. Dream sat there, thinking. He thought he was going to stream or something and he could watch, but now he's not going to have anything to do. He let out a sigh and got on his phone. He scrolled through tiktok, getting losing track of time.  
Dream yawned, and looked at the time. it was already nine o clock?!? He had been sitting here for three hours? He just closed his phone off in mild shock and rubbed his eyes. He felt pretty tired, and the chair he was sitting in was pretty uncomfortable. Sure Techno wouldn't mind if he just slipped in bed with him.. right? I mean he was passed the fuck out anyway, he was a really deep sleeper. He sat his phone down on the table and got up, approaching the bed. He looked to Techno, and thought about how pretty and peaceful he looked while he was sleeping. He was laying in his back, one arm on his chest and the other above his head. Dream slowly put one leg down on the bed and crawled next to Techno. He sat there, carefully making sure Techno wasn't disturbed. He slowly started to lay down into Techno's chest, gently wrapping his legs and one arm around him. Their skin pressed together and the warmth sent chills down Dreams spine. Techno let out a quiet grunt and Dream stopped in his tracks, almost shutting himself because he thought he woke him up. He stayed frozen for a second before slowly relaxing himself again, and he closed his eyes. Before long, he felt himself drifting away into sleep.  
Feeling an odd weight shifting on top of him, Techno slowly opened his eyes and jumped, seeing Dream was laying on him. He didn't mind, but it was so.. surprising? He lifted his hand that was on Dreams hair and awkwardly held it in the air. He heard a small breathy moan from the other, and he immediately blushed and covered his face. He looked up at the ceiling in embarrassment and shock, his thoughts racing. He felt something moving against him, and he heard more lewd noises escape the boys lips. He was so flustered at this point, he wanted to wake up Dream so he could go jerk off or some shit instead of humping him. He tried to slowly sit up, but as soon as he moved Dream moaned louder and gripped into him. Both of his hands flew to his face and covered his red and flustered face. The fact that the tightness in his jeans only kept growing didn't help either. He knew it was selfish, but now that he was turned on too he couldn't hold himself back. He bucked his hips, making the boy on top of him let out a quiet moan. His hands trailed down Dreams body, grabbing onto his hips and forcing them against his own. Both of them moaned and grinded harder. Dream started to sit up and straddle Techno, indicating that he was awake. Techno looked at him, Dream looking back at him with lustful eyes. Dream stabilized himself by grabbing Technos shoulders and began to rub his ass against him. In response, Techno grabbed him by his waist and flipped him over, towering over him and glaring into his eyes. Dream stared in shock, now fully awake. Techno ran his hands along his body and slipped of Dreams shirt, leaving gentle kisses on his chest and tummy. Techno palmed him through his shorts, making him tense up his legs and moan. Techno laughed under his breath and pulled down Dreams shorts, watching his length spring up and Dream hide his face in embarrassment. He didn't waste time before licking his shaft up and down, kissing the tip. He quickly took in all of him, choking a bit while Dream moaned, grabbing his hair and bucking his hips. He bobbed his head and caressed Dreams thighs with his hands. Dream continued to let quiet, breathy moans slip from his throat. As the boy became more vocal, Techno suddenly stopped and sat up, looking into Dreams eyes. Dream sighed in desperation. Techno admired Dream, his begging green eyes and face littered in caramel freckles. His soft, plump lips with slight indentions from biting too hard. Dream scanned the figure that hovered above him, a slim body and soft face. They sat in the moment, slowly inching towards each other and eyes gently fluttering. Before thew knew it, their lips collided and it felt as if their souls were being intertwined, caressing each other and becoming one although it wasn't physical. It felt orgasmic, but not in a familiar way. You could say it was better, even. Techno let his hair down, it falling and brushing against Dreams chest. Dream placed it behind his ear, brushing it back. Techno felt a small grin plaster on his face, not knowing why. He just couldn't control it. A giggle escaped his mouth and Dream laughed in response. Techno fell into Dreams arms and Dream pushed Techno into his back. Both of them still smiling like crazy, Dream looked down at the pretty creature that lay under him. He pecked him on the forehead, making Techno's face gets even redder. Hungry eyes looked Techo up and down. Dream grabbed Techno's legs and propped them up on his shoulders, the boy suddenly looking more vulnerable than ever. He was practically begging to be destroyed. Dream reached into his bag that sat next to the bed and dug through before taking out a small travel size bottle of lube. He opened the bottle and squirted a but on three of his fingers. He rubbed it into his dick and used the excess the prep the other. Techno had one hand covering his mouth in embarrassment, and the other was grabbing the sheets, bracing for what was about to happen. Dream threw the bottle onto the floor, his eyes meeting Techno's. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to, y'know, pressure you or anything-" Techno cut him off, breathily saying "Yes. Please, just do it already." His voice was slightly muffled from his hand and the other boy nodded in compliance. He grabbed his dick and pressed against the others hole, slowly entering. This rewarded him with a shaky groan, and the hand that was grabbing the sheets fumbled trying to grab into Dream. Techo arched his back slightly as Dream started to pump into him. He lowered himself and gently placed a kiss on his nose. Dream buried his face in Techno's collarbone, sucking on it and biting ever so gently. Lewd noises fought to escape Techno's lips as Dream picked up his pace, thrusting against his prostate. With one good thrust, Techo let out the most loud, lewd moan that he could ever imagine. Dream took this as a signal to go harder, and Techo arched his back agressivly and his nails dug into Dreams back. He continued to moan and Dreams groans got louder as they both reached their climax. Dreams load filled up Techno, and the pressure made Techno explode all over both of their stomachs. The both of them shook and caught their breath as Dream took himself out, cum spilling out of Techno and getting on the bed. Dream collapsed on him and felt the boy shake under him, his heart beating fast and breathing heavily. Dream ran his fingers through Technos hair and kissed him on the cheek, making Techno produce an exhausted smile. They both felt so tired they could pass out right then and there, and not even clean up.  
And so they did. 

hehe


End file.
